A system (e.g., a social-networking website of a social-networking system), enables its users to interact with it and with each other through the system. The system may create and store a record, often referred to as a user profile, in connection with the user. The user profile may include a user's demographic information, communication channel information, and personal interests. The system may also create and store a record of a user's relationship with other users in the system (e.g., social graph), as well as provide services (e.g., wall-posts, photo-sharing, event organization, messaging, games, or advertisements) to facilitate social interaction between users in the system. The system may transmit contents and messages related to its services to a user's client device over a network. The system may generate a personalized set of content objects to display to the user, such as a newsfeed of aggregated stories of the user's first-degree connections. A user may also install software applications that access their user profile and other data from the system.